America and Secrets
by ATOMIC BOMB
Summary: The group goes to the USA and meet a strange girl with a secret. Disclamer: Dont own any characters except Natasha, Jack, and Matt


Chapter One Jack

Jack was a distant cousin of the Pharaohs children. He was staying with his cousins and, seeing their life style wanted very badly to be Pharaoh. The two youngest of the three children were twins named Natasha and Joseph and Jack thought they were crazy because they were inseparable and always playing tricks. What he thought was weird about the two of them though was that the girl, Natasha, loved to duel with the cards and had almost every one of the originals except for the forbidden one and was very good, but the boy, Joseph, liked it only a little had almost 20 of the 501 cards and rarely won and he always thought only boys liked to duel. What Jack really thought was weird was the oldest son named Yami had no interest in being pharaoh and was obsessed with the cards and dueling. He was always away so Jack never got to see him but he heard a lot about him because Natasha idolized him and always talked about him. Yami, like his little sister, had all of the cards except instead of the originals he had the third edition. You might wonder why Yami the undefeated champion of the cards had the third editions. Jack could easily answer that question because he Jack had the second editions. Now if your wondering about the Millenium Items Yami had all except four of them Jack only knew where one was with him. He Jack was the holder of the Millenium Crystal.

Chapter Two Natasha

Natasha as you already know was the Pharaohs daughter Josephs twin and her idol Yami's younger sister. She loved to duel with the cards Yami gave her on her birthday. She had the first edition of every card except the forbidden card which she didn't have at all not that she ever wanted to see it as there were rumors that it was evil and would kill anyone in its way to becoming real. Natasha's cousin was staying with them for a while and she thought he was an immature jerk. He was always bragging about his Millenium Crystal and how he got it. She had a Millenium Item herself but she never told anyone not Yami not even Joseph who she was very close with. Natasha's Millenium Item was the Millenium Tiara the thing was the only way you could tell was if you looked at her forehead because as soon as she put it on the bands disappeared and the eye in the front of the tiara melted into her forehead making a golden eye imprinted on her forehead like paint except it never came off. One of the powers it gave her was the ability to remember things for example if she died and then was reborn she would remember everything at about the age of seven and she would know not to tell her new parents or her friends about it and know that it was all true. Another power it gave her was the ability to enter her cousins creation the shadow realm and come back out. Her Millenium Item would never leave her not even after she died it was one of the few that could not be stolen. She also found out that if you died within three years of the making of the shadow realm and were reborn in any time period after you could enter and come back out and if another living person was in there who couldn't come back you could bring them back out with you. The creator no matter what could always enter and come back out. Yami had all of the Millenium Items except for hers, Jacks and whoever the other two who had one were. Chapter Three The Beginning

Jack's POV: I am plotting to kill Joseph when he dies surely I will be next in line to become pharaoh. My plan is simple I take him to a steep cliff to "show" him something and then, I shove him off. He could never survive a fall like that. I shall do it tomorrow morning. Joseph's POV: Jack is taking me to a cliff tomorrow he says he wants to show me a nest. He also says that Natasha can't come I asked him why and he said it was a guy thing. I think I will tell her and then bribe her not to come tell her I will duel her if she doesn't come. It will probably work because she will do anything to duel with someone around here because I am the only other one around here who knows how to duel besides Jack. So I am the only one who can bribe her. Natasha's POV: Jack and Joseph just started on their way to see the birds nest. I wish I could go but I've just gotten sick and can't go but I don't think they would have let me come any way. Jack's POV: Its done I pushed him off the cliff and then ran back to the palace to tell them that he'd fallen. I showed them the way and they found him. They are going to start the mummification ritual in three days luckily the family tomb is already finished. Natasha got sick last night and is getting worse. I am sure that now I am next in line for pharaoh.

Natasha's POV: I have been sick for three weeks and still getting worse. Yami came home because he wants to see me for a while because he is sure that I will die and so am I. Now that Joseph is dead Yami has to be pharaoh even though he doesn't want to. Jack's POV: Oh no I completely forgot about Yami. Now that his brother is dead he is next in line. What shall I do to him? Wait I know but it will take some time. Yami's POV: I came to see Natasha she has been sick for so long that we all believe she will die. I dueled her and she barely even tried but we still had fun. She is so weak that she can hardly pick up the cards. Last night I heard her tell father that she would die tonight and when she did she wanted the squishy thing in her head left in. She also said she wants her cards buried with her. Father said he would and she thanked him. She was right the next morning she was no longer alive. Father kept his word but soon after she was buried he died from the stress of the losses. I became Pharaoh- not that I actually wanted to- soon afterwards. Chapter Four The Duel

Soon after Yami became pharaoh Jack challenged him to a duel. When Yami won the duel Jack didn't show him respect. Instead he sealed Yami away in the Millenium Puzzle- which was Yami's- by putting it around Yami's neck and muttering a spell.

Chapter 5 1995 Sometime in the future we meet up with our heroes Yugi and Yami, Joey, Mai, Tea, Tristan, and Serenity in a museum curators car on their way to her house, where they are staying while they are in San Francisco. The museum curator Mrs. Smith called back to them my daughter is about your age maybe she can show you around. That would be nice Tea answered. I'll tell her to show you around but it might take a while because she wasn't to excited over the idea of having strangers stay over said Mrs. Smith. When they got to her house Mrs. Smith said I'll show you to your rooms and then I'll talk to Natasha. Natasha, Joey repeated in a whisper why does it sound so familiar? When they got inside they saw a blonde girl seated at the kitchen table. For some reason she reminded Joey of somebody. Natasha please go clean your room you know your father likes it neat when there's guests over her mother called to her. Its already cleaned I cleaned it right after you left and my father has been dead for years Natasha replied hotly. Natasha please go and show our guests around Mrs. Smith called again. Oh sure, Natasha replied somewhat sarcastically. Well come on she said as she stood up do you want me to show you around or not. As they followed her out the door Yugi whispered to his friends I don't trust her. Chapter Six Bullied

While they were walking Joey asked if Natasha was interested in dueling. Natasha nodded yes and she kept on showing them around. As they were walking back towards her house Natasha accidentally bumped into a tough looking girl. The girl started annoying her until Natasha told her to leave her alone or else. The girl said or else what you'll use because your third eye on me. When Natasha didn't answer she started punching her until Joey said why don't you pick on someone your own size. And risk being beat up yea right snarled the bully advancing on Joey then she started hitting Joey but didn't get far because Natasha came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder and as soon as she turned around Natasha punched her in the nose and said no one hurts my friends and gets away with it. Chapter Seven The Cards

When they got home Yugi asked if he could see Natasha's cards. She hesitated a little before she said yes. They followed her upstairs where she reached into a trunk and pulled on old old old clay box. She opened the box and pulled out a huge stack of card sized rectangle paper with a picture and writing on each. Those aren't cards Yugi said their paper. No their not paper their the original cards she said. Oh right were supposed to believe that murmured Yugi. I can prove it Natasha said. Okay said Yugi I'll duel you then. Fine Natasha said. She seemed cool about it until Yugi called upon Yami then she seemed to get real nervous and then she ran out of the room. That was weird Yami said. I still don't trust her.

Chapter Eight I've Found You

One day when they were walking home from lunch Natasha suddenly said oh no its Dr. Jackal and Mr. Matt. You know for some reason I remember falling off a cliff Joey said suddenly completely off subject. The names Jack and now I think its time to send you all to the shadow realm. How about a duel first said Yugi. I distinctly remember sealing you in your Millenium Item when you were older Jack said. You mean me Yami said coming out of the Millenium Puzzle. Yes you Jack said and no I think I'll just send you all to the shadow realm now. You can't do that cried Natasha. Oh, and why not? Asked Jack in a mocking voice. You can't because half of these kids have no way to get out. I know said Jack that's exactly my reason with you all gone I can rule the world with no one in my way. Now its time to see your new home the shadow realm, and with that he touched his Millenium Crystal and a strong wind began to blow. Natasha grabbed the closest two peoples hands and yelled for the rest of them to grab two others hands so that they all would stay together but no one heard. Chapter Nine The Shadow Realm

When the wind died down there were only three of them Joey, Natasha, and Yami. "How do we get outta dis place?" Joey asked. Well there are three ways said Natasha One is if you have the Millenium Tiara. Yea well none a us got dat so what's da second one. The second one is if you died within three years of the shadow realms creation and then were reborn you can get in and out. Ok none a us got dat eider said Joey what's da third one. The third one Natasha said is if you are with a person who has or is one of these they can get you out. Ok we don't got none a dos Joey said now were doomed. Actually said Natasha we have all of those. Huh? Said Joey. Well said Natasha you have the second one and you have the second one and I have the first and second ones. How? Asked Joey confused you don't have a Millenium Item or a tiara. Yes I do see on my forehead the band disappeared and the eye melted into my forehead when I put it on said Natasha. Oh I see said Joey. Now we need to go find your friends so we can get out of here. Do you know any of our names? Asked Yami. Of course she said your name is Yami, his name is Joseph, its Joey muttered Joey. Ok Joey agreed Natasha, and the little kid who looks like you Yami is Yugi, and I also know that Joey has a girl friend. Do not! Do to! Do not! Do to! It basically went on like that between Joey and Natasha until Yami said come on stop fighting here's who the people are the girl with the long brown hair is Joeys sister Serenity, the girl with the short brown hair is Tea, the boy with brown hair is Tristan, and the girl with the long blonde curly hair is… is Joey's girl friend Mai, Natasha cut in. Is not! Is to! Is not! Is to! Is not! Fine she's not but you like her laughed Natasha. Do not! Yelled Joey. Come on admit it Joey said Natasha you do. I do not! Fine murmured Natasha. Come on said Joey maybe we'll find them if we go through these doors. So they opened the doors and walked in.

Chapter Ten The Memories

When they got inside the room turned bright and they were in a sandy setting. Where are we? Asked Joey. In your subconscious memories answered Natasha. I think were doing you first because you are denying obvious things. Ok dis is to weird said Joey. The holographic memories showed two four year old kids who looked like miniature versions of Joey and Natasha fighting about something. It started out as an argument but turned into a wrestling match for some reason. It stayed like that until a younger version of Yami came over and pulled them apart he held them under his arms scolding them all the way home. Then it skipped to the two kids at about twelve years old. A blonde girl was walking towards the entrance to the palace, and the boy was just staring at her. Joseph the girl who looked like Natasha said I don't think Mai came to see you so you can stop staring at her. Natasha smirked at Joey ha ha I was right she said. Joey frowned then said look deirs anoder one. This one showed a thirteen year old Joseph just staring at Mai again and then suddenly the girl who looked like Natasha came barreling at him running very fast. She collided with him and they tumbled down over a wall and onto the extra large wagon type chariot their father had sent to pick up their cousin. Natasha said Joseph I was busy, yea said Natasha busy staring at Mai. Who are you asked the boy up front Natasha answered I'm Natasha and this is my brother Joseph. And who are you? My name is Jack the boy answered. Then you must be our cousin Joseph said. You are the Pharaohs children? He asked somewhat mockingly. You certainly don't act very civilized. Were two of them answered Natasha turning bright red our older brother Yami is away. And we are at least more polite than you as we don't insult the people we are staying with. Then it changed to a cliff with Joseph and Jack on top, see the nest is down their Jack said pointing straight over the edge. When Joseph leaned over to see it Jack shoved him over the edge. So dats why I remember falling said Joey. Next they were in Natasha's memories they started when she was thirteen because it all had been shown by Joey's it started when she was trying to help this one slave who looked a lot (exactly) like Yugi, escape for the millionth time that year but as always she got caught. This time the guy with the whip was really angry and that's what she was running from. The rest of that memory went the way Joey's did. Then it showed her sick and asleep she was awoken by some one taping her forehead. The kid who was the kid who looked like Yugi asked are you sure its still in their maybe she died and they took it out already. Natasha opened her eyes that wasn't very nice she said weakly. Mai said she needed to talk to her and told her that she missed Joseph. Natasha told her about Josephs secret crush- which Joey frowned at- then Mai told her that her brother- the kid who looked like Yugi- would be crushed if she died when Natasha asked her why she didn't answer. That was her last memory. Yami's memories were mainly of dueling until he got sealed in his Millenium Puzzle. Chapter Eleven Out of the Shadow Realm

How they ended up with Yugi and Tea after the subconscious memory thing they didn't know. Yugi and Tea seemed surprised but happy to see them. Joey and Natasha were arguing about something that they couldn't quite understand but it was something about you like him! Do not! Do to! Do not! Do to! Well you like her! Do not! Do to! Do not! Do to! It was like that for a while until Yami said will you cut it out already you've been at it for three hours already just get over it. Ok said Yugi you guys are acting weird. What are you fighting about anyway. None of your business said Natasha. Ok said Yugi just a little put out. Just a trip down memory lane said Yami quietly its really nothing. Ok said Yugi feeling a little better now. Will you tell me later then he whispered. Sure Yami whispered back. They all started walking until they came to another set of doors. Um I don't think we should go in here said Natasha quietly. Why not? Asked Yugi there just doors and he opened them. Suddenly the surroundings became dark like a cell. See I told you we shouldn't go in here said Natasha. We should go out said Tea. But the doors were gone. Natasha sighed and pushed her hair back from her forehead the eye started to glow and created a door to another part of the shadow realm. They all stepped out through the door and found themselves in a place that looked very much like Domino City except without people. They went to Yugi's grandpas store and found Mai, Serenity, and Tristan talking. They were talking about the best way to find the others when Joey tapped Tristan on the shoulder. Tristan jumped and started yelling bloody murder and a few inappropriate words. Well said Natasha everybody ready to go? Go where? asked Serenity. Home answered Joey. What do you mean home? Asked Mai. We're stuck here. No said Joey. Natasha knows how tuh get us back. Prove it said Tristan so Natasha created a door and they all stepped through. How do we know that we're not in the Shadow Realm still? Asked Yugi suspiciously. Well said Natasha there are people here. Oh said Yugi embarrassed.

Chapter Twelve The Truth Comes Out

When they got back to the house Yugi asked How did you get those cards?  
Hoping to prove that she had been lying. I was buried with them she said without thinking. There were a few collective gasps around the room. What do you mean Tea was cut of by a large man bursting in the door and stalking up the stairs. He suddenly yelled Natasha come here this instant. Natasha muttered something darkly and left the room. They all heard yelling and things breaking then Natasha ran down the stairs and out of the house. They all followed. She ran about two blocks to an old warehouse shoved the door open and went inside. They followed up up up to the attic. The attic wasn't dark like they had expected it was bright and yellow. Egypt themed. On the walls were sketches of people all looked like them except in Egyptian clothing and there were Hieroglyphics carved into the walls. There were scrolls in a corner of the room but the scariest thing was that there was a sarcophagus in the middle of the room. Tea gasped it was scarier than a dark attic. Natasha was sitting next to the sarcophagus crying into her arms. Mai walked over and touched her shoulder. Natasha looked up and said you deserve the truth. They all looked shocked. The truth what had she been hiding from them? Then she said I was born in Egypt about 3000 years ago.  
I was the pharaohs daughter and they she pointed to Yami and Joey were my brothers. Then she pointed to Tea you were a really good dancer and a magician and well never mind. She then pointed to Tristan you were a palace guard. You she pointed to Serenity were with him she pointed to Tristan. You she pointed to Mai were a freed slave who Joseph just happened cough happens cough to have a crush on. And you she pointed to Yugi were a slave and I will never forgive myself for causing you to be in pain about a thousand times a year. OOOkkkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy said Yugi then how come you remember this and we don't? Well I sorta died and came back to life about two years ago and it took me forever to learn this language. That was when they realized why they hadn't trusted her. All the other people spoke English perfectly without any other accent her voice like Jacks was heavily accented in a way they hadn't heard before. So how did you get here asked Mai. Well she said I was adopted by a couple visiting Egypt and now I'm here I brought most of my tomb here via shadow realm. Well if that's all then lets go she said. Then she stood up and they all left the building

Chapter Thirteen The Duel for the Fate of the Earth

As they were walking they ran into none other than Jack and Matt. Jack said what's the matter with you people? Then finally Matt says something he says hey its them send them to the shadow realm Jack. Then Jack says I thought I sent you idiots to the shadow realm. I guess I'll just send you there again. So bye bye. Not so fast said Yami. We know how to get out now so you can't do that. Right said Matt very sarcastically. Then Yami starts a duel with Jack. Yami won and banished Jack and Matt to Australia.

Chapter Thirteen 1/2 Again And they Jack and Matt were never seen again… Until now.  
BUM BUM BUM!


End file.
